100 EdwardHermione Drabbles
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: 100 10-word Edward/Hermione drabbles. Complete.
1. 1 to 30

**First Meeting**

"Are you taking that?"

Wordlessly, he handed her the book.

* * *

**Scent**

She smelled of books and the sweet smell of magic.

* * *

**Stalker**

"Are you following me?"

He shook his head in denial.

_Liar…_

_

* * *

_**Hermione**

She was intelligent, passionate, stubborn and caring. He was enthralled.

* * *

**Blue**

Bella looked beautiful in blue. But Hermione, she was stunning.

* * *

**Tease**

She looked appetizing in that dress. "Hungry?"

He swallowed, "Starving."

* * *

**Singer**

Bella's blood smelled of freesias, Hermione's smelled like honey.

* * *

**Dinner**

"Don't you ever eat, Edward?"

He wanted to laugh, "No, never."

* * *

**Giggle**

He had never heard a laugh as contagious as hers.

* * *

**Edward**

"I'm a cynical, selfish, masochistic vampire,"

She shrugged, "I know."

* * *

**Grin**

What made it all worth it was when she smiled.

* * *

**Guardian**

"Must you always be so protective?"

And he answered, "_Yes_."

* * *

**Bookworm**

She smiled her brightest when she saw his book collection.

* * *

**Esme**

Esme greeted Hermione with open arms. She hugged back reluctantly.

* * *

**Alice**

He was surprised. Alice adored Bella but she _loved _Hermione.

* * *

**Rosalie**

Rosalie was surprised when Hermione glared right back at her.

* * *

**Emmett**

Emmett was twirling her up in the air as she screamed murder.

* * *

**Carlisle**

He knew Carlisle was happy to find a new intellectual companion.

* * *

**Jasper**

She smiled softly. "I understand."

Jasper could only smile back.

* * *

**Hum**

Her blood sang to him. Unfortunately, her voice did not.

* * *

**Lullaby**

The melody was sweet and gentle.

"Bella's lullaby,"

She winced.

* * *

**Bella**

"Do you still love her?"

He shut his mouth tight.

* * *

**Anger**

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

He frowned but didn't let her go.

* * *

**Comparison**

"Don't compare me to Bella."

"Don't compare me to Ronald."

* * *

**Reprise**

The tune was melodic and beautiful.

"_Hermione_'s lullaby,"

She laughed.

* * *

**Infatuation**

He knew for sure it wasn't love.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

**Fancy**

'Hermione Jean Cullen'

It wouldn't stop ringing in his head.

* * *

**Tanya**

He was impressed with how well she hid her jealousy.

* * *

**Virginity**

She let out a sigh and hugged him closer.

* * *

**Promise**

"Don't ever leave me…"

He hoped he never had to.

* * *

**I saw some people do this things. Pretty much 10-word drabbles. Quite fun. More to come.  
**


	2. 31 to 60

**McGonagall**

"Have I seen you before, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled, "No."

* * *

**Dumbledore**

"Love tends to be inescapable."

"You tell me this, _now_?"

* * *

**Black**

She shivered as she looked into those hungry onyx eyes.

* * *

**Gold**

"Did you use a charm to change your eye color?"

* * *

**Savor**

Their first kiss tasted of her dinner and new beginnings.

* * *

**Pink**

She looked lovely when she blushed.

"Stop staring at me."

* * *

**Stubborn**

She pouted at him unhappily.

"I don't respond to extortion,"

* * *

**Glare**

If looks could have killed even _he_ would be dead.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry Potter intimidated him somewhat. He_ was_ the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

**Ron**

"Weasley, please refrain from thinking dirty thoughts about my girlfriend."

* * *

**Ginny**

The redhead just smirked at him mischievously. "So, _vampire_, huh?"

* * *

**Molly **

'_For Hermione, for Hermione_' He shoveled down more Christmas pudding.

* * *

**Arthur**

Arthur's first words to him were: "How do CDs work?"

* * *

**Fred**

"I'm George, nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, Fred."

* * *

**George**

"_No_, I'm Fred. He's George."

"Yes, George."

"…you're getting annoying,"

* * *

**Moody**

"You don't work for the Dark Lord, do you?"

"Who?"

* * *

**Tonks**

"Aren't you a little old for Hermione?"

"Very much so,"

* * *

**Remus**

"Don't threaten bodily harm on my old professors! It's rude."

* * *

**Mr. Granger**

For a human, a Muggle, Mr. Granger was quite terrifying.

* * *

**Mrs. Granger**

"I'm a vegetarian actually."

Hermione almost choked in her laughter.

* * *

**Luna**

She was actually the first to guess what he was.

* * *

**Neville**

Neville always acted nervously around him… and with everyone else.

* * *

**Mudblood**

He noticed how she always recoiled when she heard it.

* * *

**Draco**

Glaring at Malfoy, he planned where to hide the body.

* * *

**Cho**

At seeing him, he was surprised when she started sobbing.

* * *

**Cedric**

"Who's Cedric?"

"Just someone I knew. You look like him."

* * *

**Renesmee**

"What kind of name is _that_?"

Alice just shrugged, smiling.

* * *

**Kate**

"Edward always did have a thing for brunettes…"

Hermione blushed.

* * *

**Irina**

"What happened to the Bella girl? Did you eat her?"

* * *

**Conflict**

"Honestly, do you still love Bella more?"

"I…don't know."


	3. 61 to 90

**Gluttony**

Perhaps too much happiness may be a bad thing too.

* * *

**Mind-reader**

"I've read numerous minds but yours is the most confusing."

* * *

**Envy**

Yes, he was possessive but only because she was his.

* * *

**Rebound**

She knew that she could never compare to Bella Swan.

* * *

**Lust**

He wanted her, more than everything else in his life.

* * *

**Dreams**

The things she sometimes dreamed about almost made him blush.

* * *

**Rage**

She was the only who could make him see red.

* * *

**Bellatrix**

He had never been as furious at seeing the scars.

* * *

**Pride**

He would not relent and he knew she wouldn't either.

* * *

**Apology**

He sighed. "I'm…sorry,"

"Can I get that in writing?"

* * *

**Greed**

Merlin, it was selfish but she wanted more than this…

* * *

**Confession**

"I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"That's the problem."

* * *

**Sloth**

She cried into her pillow, tired of everything – especially him.

* * *

**Forgetting**

"Bella will always matter to me but not like you."

* * *

**Love**

"I love you because you love me for everything else."

* * *

**War**

"If I live through this…"

"I'll give you the world."

* * *

**Proposal**

"Marry me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me?"

* * *

**Yes!**

"Do I have to answer? You can read my mind!"

* * *

**Ring**

The jewelry box was jammed shut. "Umm…some help, please?"

* * *

**Wedding Planner**

"I can protect you from anything…except my sister."

"_Hermione!"

* * *

_

**Bachelorette Party**

Why does everyone think sexy lingerie is a good gift?

* * *

**Bachelor Party**

"Emmett, I told you, _no hookers_!"

"But I already paid."

* * *

**Gown**

Silk, lace and pearls, also a corset that constricted breathing…

* * *

**Groom**

"Edward, you do know you're wearing the suit backwards, right?"

* * *

**Bride**

At seeing her, he got the urge to recite Shakespeare.

* * *

**I do**

At that moment, the most beautiful words in the world.

* * *

**Dance**

She laughed as they effortlessly moved on the dance floor.

* * *

**Ever After**

"Is this where the happy ending starts?"

"I hope so."

* * *

**Honeymoon**

"Edward, I swear, if you don't get in this bed…"

* * *

**Pregnant**

"A baby?"

"No, a pigeon. Yes, a baby!"

He fainted.


	4. 91 to 100

**Grandfathers**

While Carlisle was baffled, Mr. Granger was overwhelmed with joy.

* * *

**Grandmothers**

Esme was very ecstatic and Mrs. Granger started knitting booties.

* * *

**Morning Sickness**

She was going to kill him. This was his entire fault.

* * *

**Godmother**

Hermione couldn't go against Alice's visions and so she won.

* * *

**Aunt**

Rosalie was only being nice to her for the baby.

* * *

**Cravings**

She hated pistachio, but why couldn't she stop eating it?

* * *

**Godfather**

Because Harry was like her brother and Emmett was annoying.

* * *

**Uncles**

Jasper calmed her down when Emmett was driving her insane.

* * *

**Labor**

There was screams and blood as everything faded into black.

* * *

**Son**

When Hermione woke, a pair of brown eyes greeted her warmly.

* * *

**Finally done. You can conclude what they named the kid, I was having a hard time coming up with anything. ^^** **Edward/Hermione won third place in my pole, so I'll probably write something short for them in the future.**


End file.
